A blood glucose level measurement apparatus for measuring blood glucose levels is an example of a biological sample measurement apparatus that measures biological data. A wireless communication apparatus has been disclosed that is composed of this blood glucose level measurement apparatus and a portable terminal for acquiring the measured blood glucose level data by wireless communication (see Patent Citation 1, for example).
In the field of this kind of wireless communication apparatus, a technique has been disclosed in which a portable terminal performs reception intermittently in order to reduce power consumption during communication (see Patent Citation 2, for example).
Here, every time the blood glucose level measurement apparatus measures blood glucose levels, the blood glucose level measurement apparatus establishes communication with a portable terminal, and sends the blood glucose level data to this portable terminal.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-251461    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-208685